coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8654 (5th June 2015)
Plot Michael has spent another night at No.11. Jason has a meeting with the insurers at the yard. It's the day of Kal's funeral and the Nazirs offer Leanne a place in the main car. Julie confides in Todd that Adrian’s planning a surprise trip for Eileen. Simon is upset as he can't go to the funeral. Dev is still upset about Kal. Julie promises him that she's there for him but he doesn't look grateful for the show of support. Steph and Andy worry that Nick is going to sack them for defrauding his employment records. Eileen receives a text from "Jeff" who’s flying into Manchester Airport and wants to meet her for a drink at the bistro. Beth’s concerns remain about Craig even though the doctor finds nothing wrong with him. He says he's going to Faye's after school to watch DVD's. The funeral party leaves for the mosque. Steph and Andy promise Nick they only kept up the fraud to protect Michael’s health. He keeps them waiting for his decision. Sharif worries about Zeedan's state of mind. The funeral takes place. Adrian rings. Eileen panics and is grateful when Todd takes the phone, offering to tell him she’s ill. Beth and Kirk see Faye on Rosamund Street and realise Craig’s lied to them. Jason's not happy about Eileen meeting a stranger and says that he and Sean are going along to keep an eye on her from a distance. Jeff texts Eileen to say that he'll have apple martinis at the ready and be in a red shirt. A brooding Dev invites Julie to the bistro to discuss their future. Julie’s overjoyed, thinking he’s going to propose. Mary’s quietly sceptical. Alya and Zeedan comfort each other. When Eileen arrives in the bistro and scans the room for Jeff, she’s horrified to come face to face with a beaming Adrian, there with Todd. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Imam - Hafiz Mohammed Ishaq *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Mosque - Men's room and prayer room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph and Andy worry that Nick is about to report them for fraud; Todd puts the final pieces of his revenge plot in motion; and Dev plans and awkward chat with Julie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,970,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Julie Carp: "Their faith doesn't allow cremations so it's going to be a burial." Mary Taylor: "Well, I think that's much nicer anyway. I couldn't be cremated. I'm not very good with high temperatures. I get terrible prickly heat." Julie Carp: "Oh, I'm the opposite. Got a thing about confined spaces, so a coffin would be a nightmare for me." Mary Taylor: "Do you know, in some parts of Mongolia, they have thing called a sky funeral. The family leave the corpse out on a mountain top and it gets eaten by birds of prey while it decomposes." Julie Carp: "Oh, you couldn't do that round 'ere. We've got enough of a problem with the pigeon population as it is." Category:2015 episodes